Gotham: Dead
by cuthwyn
Summary: Gotham, like the rest of the word succumbs to a zombie apocalypse. The Bat is M.I.A and the only people who seems to hold any belief that he is alive is one particular clown and a teenage girl. Rated M for drug/sexual references and violence (come on there's ZOMBIES!)
1. Prologue

Stepping out from Gotham's icy rain, Joker flicked on the light and placed his fedora down on a neat little dressing table, in a neat little bedroom. He would bet anything that the rest of the house was just as neat and little and … brown? The curtains were a deep chocolate brown with matching cushions on the beige double bedspread, the rug beneath his feet was brown and just to top it off, a neat little pair of brown lampshades stood symmetrically on matching bedside tables. Jesus there was more life in the color scheme in his cell at Arkham!

Removing his overcoat, he spotted a wedding photograph in pride of place on the wall, in an oh so boringly predictable brown frame. He cocked his head at the bride who, laughably, was dressed in white, well he supposed she had to play to societies fantasies. She smiled ecstatically into the camera, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight with her arms wrapped tightly around a man dressed in a formal policeman's uniform. It was obvious by the man's awkward stance that he was not as free in his emotions like that of his newly wedded wife.

He had been gone a long time.

Placing his coat over a chair Joker's eyes fell to the little pink bassinet, the only color in the room, and the screaming infant within it.

Oh yes he had been gone a very long time indeed.

He sauntered casually over and peered inside the bassinet to look at the baby, she seemed to be only a few weeks old, not that he was an expert or anything. Her complexion was notably pale despite having a bright red face puffed up in distress, her little chest heaved beneath her crisp white babygro. She had obviously been at it for while. Frowning, he lifted his head and looked across to the bedroom door wondering where on earth her mother had got to.

Wasn't it her job to come and deal with the baby when it cried?

Joker looked back at the little girl and pondered for a moment over his next course of action, he didn't 'do' babies. The screaming was giving him a headache and god knows when mom was going to grace him with her presence. Oh to hell with it. Gently, he dipped his hands inside to pick the baby up and returned to his examination of the the bedroom, bobbing her up and down in his arms as he did so. He wasn't entirely sure why he knew that was the best way to console the child but it worked and that was all that mattered. A small white box peeped up at him from one of the bedside table's draws. Taking it out he read the label out loud to no one in particular, 'Sertraline', sliding it into his trouser pocket he returned to pacing the room.

'Ha well that explains a lot doesn't it kiddo?'

He beamed down at the baby who seemed to grizzle in agreement before looking up and smiling back at him. No, no he knew what the mothers said about this during their little get togethers in the city's parks. It was wind, she was too young to smile yet.

As if hearing him doubting her, the baby smiled again, as she gazed up at the baffled clown.

'Hey you'd better watch that kiddo! Powers that be don't like it if you jump out of your box you know, trust me, ha ha!' Joker mock scolded before pausing and studying the girls big green eyes.

Those eyes.

He knew them.

They tugged at the deepest, darkest parts of his memory, yet he could not remember who they belonged to.

He made a mental note to add, 'purge Gotham of green eyed people' to his to do list. The Bat would just love that one, tee hee.

'YOU!'

Chuckling at the hysterical shriek that erupted from the doorway, Joker turned to smile graciously at the woman who stood there. She was dressed in a, well worn, pair of yoga pants and a camisole, a dressing gown covered her shoulders. Long chestnut curls fell about her face in tousled clumps, her complexion had lost it's usual blush and was instead pasty and drained. Her eyes were red and to be quite honest she just looked completely and utterly exhausted.

'Now, now, Lily is that really how you greet your friends?'

Shaking her head Lily stepped further into her bedroom and scowled at the clown her hands forming tight fists at her sides.

'You are not my friend!' She protested shakily, terror washing over her like a tsunami to see her daughter sleeping peacefully in the clown's arms. 'P-please, please put my baby down.'

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Joker returned the infant and placed the blankets gently over her with a chuckle.

'She only wanted some attention. Maybe you should do your job properly!'

'W-why are you here?' Lily asked, blatantly ignoring his remark as the world began to swirl out of focus before keeling over entirely. Catching her expertly in his arms, Joker tutted before hauling her over to the bed and throwing her carelessly on to it. Why was every single woman he came across doing this all of a sudden? It was getting rather tedious.

Whilst he was waiting for her to come round, a possible reason for her passing out became apparent, glancing back at the bassinet he hoped that maybe just this once he was wrong. Kneeling down he tilted Lily's head to face him and inspected her nose, searching for the the tell tale white powder that she all ways failed at hiding the evidence of.

'Get off me right now or I'll break your fucking hand!' Lily yelled as her eyes snapped open and she glared back at Joker who just gave her a boyish grin and shook his head in amusement.

'My, my it is true what they say. You can take the girl out of the Narrows but you can never take the Narrows out of the girl!'

Watching her face puff up in anger at his remark, Joker caught her chin in his hand and gave her a stern glare of his own. Although her expression remained he noted how her eyes suddenly faltered, betraying her fear to him.

'Are you clean Lily? What have I told you about that junk! Have you been crying?'

Running his finger along her cheekbone he hissed as she dug her nails cruelly into the underside of his wrist.

'Yes I am, not that is any concern of yours! What are you doing here? Your meant to be in Arkham!'

'Hey calm down toots! I got an early release for good behaviour.'

Huffing, Lily left her spot on the bed and crossed the room to her dressing table in the hopes of reaching the phone there without rousing suspicion.

'Ha! What doctor in their right mind would give you early release? Please, if your going to lie to me at least make it believable Joker!' She called back over her shoulder in an attempt to keep him talking long enough to dial 911. In truth she wasn't overly bothered whether he killed her or not. She never really had been but her daughter was in the room too, he most probably would only threaten her but could she risk her? Honestly? The baby who she could barely bring herself to love but that didn't mean she wanted her to come to harm, not really.

'Too true! What doctor in their right mind would? Maybe it's the Millennium Bug?' Joker replied a smug grin spreading across his face, before he fell to his knees in hysterics as the events of the past few months fluttered across his mind at a rate of knots. Lily watched him, an eyebrow raised in confusion before lifting the receiver and dialling 911 as quick as she physically could.

Nothing.

The line was dead.

Of course the line was dead! Glancing down at the severed phone wire she cursed herself for being so naïve. Had leaving the Narrows really changed her so much to be stupid enough to think that wouldn't be his first port of call?

'I suppose we did make a connection her and I. Such a pretty young thing so eager to please.'

Snarling at this, Lily span round and glared back at the clown darkly, her heart once again skipping a beat as his hand rested on the bassinet, his fits of gleeful giggles finally coming under his control, he clambered back to his feet.

'Your sick!' she spat at him, not entirely sure which one her remark was aimed at, the phone or his revelation?

Joker replied with a cocky smirk that in the past she would have slapped from his face.

'Daw but wasn't that what you liked best about me sweetheart? Let me guess you like the color brown now too?'

'Don't confuse reality with the fantasy you paid me to create clown!'

Lily shrieked as Joker's hand shot out and clasped tightly around her throat, pushing her up against the wall so hard and high that her feet dangled helplessly in the air.

'Watch your tongue Lexi! Oh don't you want the neighbours to discover who the pretty little housewife at number 429 really is? Well you'd better start dancing to my tune and sharp!' Joker bellowed, tightening his grip, he watched the young woman choke and attempt to nod.

'What do you want?' She gasped threw the borrowed air that he allowed her, fighting hard to hide her fear but knowing damn well that she was failing miserably.

Releasing her, Joker turned on his heal and retreated back to the bassinet. He gazed down at the sleeping infant within it and stroked her pale cheek, making sure that her mother could see what he was doing.

'I really must congratulate you on your new arrival. She really is quite breath taking and with such striking green eyes! Remind me, which side of the family are they from?' He asked, smiling knowingly he followed her gaze to the wedding photograph, and the smiling couple with their hazel eyes.

'What do you want?' Lily repeated, her voice void of emotion as Joker's question sent pangs of terror directly through the heart that beat frantically beneath her breast.

Joker cocked his head at the woman crumpled on the floor. His words just then had terrified her more than anything else, her eyes could go no wider without turning into some sort of Japanese cartoon and her chest heaved so quickly he could barely make out the movement. She was on the verge of a god damn panic attack!

Why?

Sure, the kid obviously was not her husband's, but he must know that anyway, and he was still around? Surely she knew that too? So why the odd reaction? Jeez, the fairer sex were really, really baffling him more than usual, maybe it was the Millennium Bug? Ha!

'I need information Lily/Lexi whoever you are the moment. You owe me. You owe me big time, and now it's time to pay.'

'Pay?'

Nodding, Joker strode over and lifter her roughly to her feet by the wrist and motioned towards the bed, knowing exactly where her mind would go and finding her disgusted reaction rather amusing.

'Pillow talk. I need you to find out GCPD's movements for me. I need time to get my recent plan in motion. Capieche?'

Relief flitted across Lily's features momentarily, before she shook her head violently and attempted to pull away from him.

'No. I can't. I won't.' she protested, wincing as Joker's grip increased and she was pulled to press against him as he bent down to whisper menacingly into her ear.

'If you don't want to end up back entertaining the likes of me you can and you will. Those interrogation rooms are big, scary places! Who knows what dark little secrets may slip out?'

Letting go of her wrist, he paused to let the weight of his words sink in, watching as the realization of her situation caused the little cogs in her head to turn, desperate to find a way out.

There was no way out.

The sound of a key turning in a lock caused the pair to turn and look in the direction of the sound in surprise.

'Ooh! Looks like we've been caught red handed!' Joker declared gleefully, not bothering to hide his absolute amusement at the new turn of events.

'Lily?'

Came a gruff voice from downstairs. Closing her eyes tightly Lily pressed her nails deeply in to her palm. She took a deep, steadying breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, if any in fact remained.

'Please. Please leave. Now' She begged pointlessly, her heart pounded inside her chest, threatening to break free as her husbands footfalls came closer.

'Not until I get the correct answer doll face. Oh I do wonder what doo dah will say hm? Joker teased with a threatening under tone, his eyes falling to the bassinet to emphasise his double meaning.

Swallowing her fear, Sally followed his gaze before looking away sharply and nodding meekly.

'Yes' She muttered quietly, fighting back tears as she focused on her wedding photograph. The betrayal twisting and pulling her stomach into the painful knots.

'Pardon? What was that?' He replied chuckling as he dipped his hand to stroke the sleeping baby's cheek again.

'Lily? Lily! Are you all right?'

Gasping at her husbands voice, Lily stepped forwards and boldly pushed the clown's hand away from her daughter.

'Yes! God damn it yes! I'll do it.'

'Good. You know where I'll be.' Joker replied almost instantly. Striding across the rooms he retrieved his over coat and collected his fedora from the dressing table, placing it on his head he made to leave.

'Oh and Lexi?' Pausing, he delved into his trouser pockets to retrieve the pills and placed them down with a wink.

'Whatever you do, don't lose your smile. It always was your best feature.'

Staring at her medication in mute shock, Lily shook her head to regain her wits before looking back up at him in defiance.

'Blackmail and bully me all you want Joker! Next time you touch my daughter will be over my dead body!' She hissed, her hand clutching the side of the bassinet defensively.

'That a promise?' Joker chuckled, not bothering to turn around as he made his way to the balcony.

'Yes it is. Now leave before the GCPD find you!'

'Lily! Is everything ok? I heard voices!'

Spinning around Lily forced a smile, just in time for her husband to fly into the room his gun drawn and ready to fire.

'Graham! I'm – I'm fine. What's wrong dear?' she asked, watching anxiously as her husband began to instinctively search their bedroom, opening the closet and peering beneath the bed.

'Your scaring me. What's wrong?'

Opening his mouth to reassure his wife, Graham stopped in his tracks and pushed her gently behind him.

'Did you leave the balcony door open Lily?'

'No – I mean yes- I – I don't know? Maybe?' She whispered pathetically, she watched as her husband lifted the safely lever off his gun, flew open the door and disappeared outside. Lily held her breath as she looked at the rain falling down onto the balcony's railing, her heart in her throat, she prayed that there would not be any gunshots.

'I'm so sorry to scare you like that. I know it's not what you need right now honey. It's just the Joker escaped from Arkham again. It's why the Comish' sent me home early.'

Taking his wife into his arms, who seemed to be physically shaking, he bent down to kiss her fondly on the cheek.

'I don't want to worry you but he thinks the freak may come here. A new mum would make a good headline for the bastard especially a cop's wife, but it's all right, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you and Carly.'

Nodding Lily buried her face into his chest and revelled in the protective embrace, the smell of his cologne easing her racing mind, the cool metal of his police badge reassuring her of her safety. It was ok it was all over.

For now.

Shaking her head, she threw that last thought to the back of her mind.

'Come on, why don't you have a lie down for a little while? I'll call us a takeaway. Fancy a Chinese? My treat?'

Lily let herself be led to bed and tucked gently beneath the covers, her eyes fell to the little, pink bassinet. Joker's words ringing in her ears as her husband turned to leave.

'No, not Chinese' She couldn't genuinely couldn't stomach it tonight. 'How about the Thai place that has just opened around the block?'

Nodding his agreement he sat down on the bed, assuming that her want to carry on a conversation with him was because she was still feeling a little insecure.

'Sure'

'Graham. Is the GCPD sure that he will come here? They have no other leads?'

'Obviously we have our usual theories but I'm afraid that this seems the most likely one. Along with extra patrols I understand the Batman is even out looking for him tonight. Don't worry I've booked us a little trip to Metropolis for a couple of weeks, finally making use of that paternity leave I'm owed eh?'

He hoped that was enough to reassure her, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

'It will be all right Lily I promise.'

'Do you know how he escaped?' Lily asked turning away to hide the sly smile that spread across her face.

'No. Not yet but we will don't worry.'

'Have you interviewed the staff? Any young, pretty doctors who could be persuaded to open the doors for him? You always say he is a good manipulator?'

Graham paused, and blinked at his wife in astonishment, before bending over to draw her up into a passionate kiss.

'That's my girl! The force lost a good cop when you went into hairdressing you know? Look, you rest up, I'll give the Comish' a quick call and then we'll eat ok? Love you.'

'I love you too' Lily replied softly as her husband hurried out of the room to let his boss know of 'his' latest theory. Halting his mission Graham frowned and leaned further over the bassinet and cocked his head in confusion.

'Lily? Did you buy Carly a teddy bear?'

A small lilac teddy lay next to the sleeping baby, a deep green ribbon tied around it's neck, lifting it out he fingered it's soft fur thoughtfully.

'Yes. I – I went out earlier.'

'You? You went out? With the baby?'

Not daring to turn to look at the toy,Lily nodded as nausea brewed in the pit of her stomach, couldn't she have come up with a more convincing lie? When the hell did he put that there? Bastard clown.

'Yes. What else would I do with her?' She snapped immediately regretting her harsh tone as Graham nodded solemnly and placed the toy back into the bassinet.

'Of course. I'm sorry it's lovely to see you making such progress honey.' Graham replied with a reassuring smile. Bending down he kissed the baby's soft brow before giving her mother one and making his way out of the room.

Rolling on to her back she listened to her daughter snuffle in her sleep, she never slept, yet she had in Joker's arms.

The baby she could not love.

Letting tears plop on to her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling that seemed to be caving in.

She was a fool to think that she would ever be free.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fifteen years later

Kicking the metal of the GCPD's waiting room chair, Carly glanced up at the jumping picture of the news on a battered little television, that was screwed to the wall. She half wondered why they even bothered having it on, it wasn't as if anybody was actually paying attention to it? Ducking as a shoe was hurled in her direction Carly stared at the picture of the city hall in flames, trying her hardest to ignore the pandemonium going on around her. Her bloody hand clutched her school bag tightly as she attempted to calm the panic bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. She wanted her dad, no she needed her dad, or Batman. Batman would do!

'No, no no! You can't bring him in here!' The receptionist screeched at the shadow that had appeared in the doorway, the stress of the last twenty hours hours or so apparent in every dark circle and line on her face.

'Speak of the devil' Carly muttered under her breath as she turned to see who the receptionist was shouting at this time. She soon regretted her choice of words though when a disgruntled Joker was pushed roughly forwards, his hands firmly cuffed in front of him. Oh fantastic now her dad was going to be even longer until he could see her! Stuffing her head phones into her ears Carly hiked up the volume of her music and tried her best to ignore the psychotic clown as he began one of his monologues describing the reasons for his displeasure

'Can someone please tell me what I am meant to have done? I've been a good boy...oh come on haven't you got rioters to round up? Hang on …' Turning to scowl up at Batman Joker pouted and shook his head in disbelief.

'Are you blaming me for this? The cheek of it! They aren't even rioters they are already de-'

'ENOUGH!' Batman ordered sharply, giving the clown a stern, warning glare but only receiving a mocking grin in response. Letting out a long suffering sigh he returned his attention to the quivering receptionist and shrugged apologetically.

'Custodial entrance is chaos!'

'Fine' The woman moaned wearily, before rolling her eyes and flicking the switch to unlock the doors that lead to the rest of the station. The sound of the chaos the Batman had spoken of filtered through to the waiting room setting off its occupants, who had momentary fallen into a stunned silence in the presence of the clown prince of crime and his dark adversary.

'Also-' Joker bellowed above the din as he was dragged unceremoniously away. ' Why can't we just go to Arkham? Do you honestly hate me this much Bats? I'm hurt, I really am! I thought we had built bridges, begun to really understand one another'

'Shut up!' Came Batman's gruff reply as the door slammed shut behind them.

Looking up from her spot in the corner Carly wondered why the Joker was being kept in the dark about what happened to Arkham?

Oh.

The 'Inmates Slaughtered' headline scrolled across the television screen again.

Oh.

Wincing Carly delved her hand inside her bag to clutch her lilac bear to calm her.

Harley Quinn had been re'-incarcerated mere weeks before this whole mess had kicked off.

Man, Joker was going to be pissed when he eventually finds out!

Squeezing her bear tightly, Carly headed towards the front desk as the thought sent fresh pangs of fear vibrating through her, banging on the bullet proof glass she looked pleading at the frantic receptionist.

'Please? Please, can you get my father?' She begged, hot tears brimming in her eyes when the woman pursed her lips sympathetically.

'I'm sorry Carly. Really I am. Your father will be out as soon as he can I promise.' The woman reassured the teenager, before sighing for the millionth time that day and answering yet another ringing telephone. ' No. Stop. You need to call 911. Well, keep trying!'

Sulking away, Carly rammed the half empty vending machine with her fist in a bid to ease her frustration, which proved to not have been the best idea in the world as she'd now earnt herself an aching hand and a glare being shot at her by the receptionist.

The sound of a gunshot rocketed through from the door leading to the holding cells followed by a by a second and then a third. Exchanging fearful glances with the rest of the waiting room's occupants Carly backed up against the vending machine and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

'EVERYBODY OUT!' A cop yelled as he flew through the door, deafening screams and what sounded like moaning trickling through after him. The cop was mortally wounded by a deep laceration to his neck, which he cradled whilst trying to shoot at whatever was following him.

'I said everyone out! NOW!' He repeated before collapsing to the ground at the feet of receptionist who let out a high pitched screech. Nobody needed telling thrice.

The room exploded in a whirlwind of panic and desperation as everyone fought to get to the the exit first, just as what looked like drunken rioters piled in over the top of the bleeding cop. Carly watched in horror as they sank their teeth into the people desperately trying to escape, ripping them apart like rabid dogs as they screamed and tried to get away. There was no way out. There were too many bodies trying to get through the same door.

Her eyes fell to the cop lying forgotten on the floor and she screamed in terror before diving beneath he crowd to reach him.

'Father?' Carly wailed, tears poring down her cheeks she clutched his hand tightly.

'Carly?' Graham coughed, struggling for breath as his daughter looked on helplessly. 'N-no Carly g-go home.'

Ignoring her father pleas Carly hooked her hands beneath his arms and hauled him to a cleaning cupboard just behind the receptionists desk.

'Hold on , please, hold on' She repeated over and over again unsure exactly who she was coaxing her father or herself as she kicked the door in and both of them tumbled into a heap amongst the buckets and brooms.

'No, C-Carly listen to me! Find... find your ma!' Graham slurred struggling against the black that threatened to envelop him. He watched his daughter's face cloud over in grief, she pressed her hand firmly against his neck, her tears plopping down onto his cheek.

'She's dead father. I- I killed her! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to' She rasped not daring to look into his eyes for fear for what she might find there. Her ma was dead and it was all her fault.

'Shh, shh it's okay. I love you.'

Carly blinked in surprise at his reaction before realizing that he had fallen silent. Looking down sharply she tapped his cheek lightly only to receive no response.

'N-n-no no please no'

Icy fingers coiled around her heart as she stared down at her father's face. They always said the dead looked like they were sleeping but he was still, nothing, empty whatever made her father who he was had gone. Sitting back against her haunches Carly ran a shaky hand down her face and looked back towards the door, a weight fell heavily against it, she didn't care.

Her parents were dead, the world was ending and she was completely and utterly alone in it.

Graham's eyes twitched

'Daddy? ..' She whispered trying hard to ignore the hope that crept through in her voice.

Groaning his eyes locked on to hers.

Eyes that were cloudy and glazed over.

'Oh shit!'

Gasping she pushed back against the tile floor with her heels as the corpse of her father crawled towards her, his teeth gnashing furiously together as he clawed his way up her body, pinning her to the floor.

The weight fell against the door yet again, causing a background thumping as Carly's thoughts spaced out. Closing her eyes she waited to die, to be devoured like the people in the waiting room.

A warm liquid splatter against her face before a crushing lump fell down on top of her. Prising open a wary eye, Carly gaped at the hole in her now thoroughly deceased father's head. Swallowing the urge to vomit at the horrific sight, she tried to edge herself out from beneath him. Blindly clutching something firm she pulled against it in attempt to release herself only for the object to stamp down hard on her hand, crushing her fingers beneath its weight. Crying out Carly tried to move her hand away as the weight of her father's corpse was finally lifted off her.

'Oh your alive? Hello!'

Throwing the body to one side Joker beamed down at the teenage girl and waved as if this sort of thing happened everyday before lifting his foot from on top of the girls fingers. He watched silently as the girl blinked up at him in confusion before she realised who her saviour was and screamed at the top of her lungs. Cursing, Joker flew his cuffed hands over her head and clasped a hand over her mouth, pulling the girl tightly against his chest he manoeuvred his legs so she could sit between them and waited for her hysterics to subside.

'Unless you want to be their next meal you'd better shut your trap!' Joker hissed into her ear, nodding towards the commotion beyond the door to emphasise his point.

'Now, I am going to lift my hand from your mouth and you are going to keep quiet got it?'

Releasing the kid as she nodded slowly Joker watched in quiet amusement as the girl's gaze flitted from himself to the cops corpse as if confused as to who she was meant to be hiding behind. This decision seemed to be troubling her very much indeed, as the girl only managed to scoot slightly forwards before looking back at him fearfully, her eyes falling to the blood seeping through the torn arm of his jacket.

'Y-you've been bit!' Carly squealed before backing away slowly, noting where Joker's gun lay discarded on the floor.

'Well aren't we observational!' Joker replied sarcastically before looking at the wound in dismay.

'and it was my favourite jacket too'

'You've been bit, your going to turn!' Carly repeated, bending down she swiped the gun and aimed it at the Joker's head. Chuckling darkly the clown lifted his eyes to meet hers before shaking his head mournfully.

'Go ahead kid you'd be doing me a favour! Although I would suggest racking the slide first' He explained with a half smile tutting as the girl stared down at the weapon in bemusement.

'Pull the top of the gun back! Sheesh you're a right princess aren't you!'

Motioning his cuffed hands in a forwards and backwards motion, he chuckled as the girl scowled at him in defiance.

'I ain't no princess!' She spat, racking the slide she took her aim again, her shaking hands betraying her fear.

Closing his eyes, Joker shook his head with a soft chuckle and waited for the inevitable, the clunk of the gun being dropped to the floor and the barrage of tears and insults that would follow, it was oh so predictable, a game that after so many years was getting quite tiresome.

A gunshot rocketed through the tiny cleaning cupboard.

Opening an eye in shock Joker glanced down at his heavily bleeding arm and moved it, yup that still hurt like hell so he could safely assume he wasn't dead. Next his eyes travelled to a bullet hole just to the right of his head before eventually looking across at the teenager who had fallen back into a pile of cleaning products.

'You did it!' Joker exclaimed flabbergasted, as the girls lip began to wobble. 'Terribly I might add but the little princess actually went to shoot me! My, my what a day this is turning out to be.'

The smile on his face soon diminished though as the girl began to cry, the gun falling down to the ground with a heavy clang. Glancing at the door Joker figured that he had better shut the kid up if he didn't want to volunteer any more body parts to the walking dead out there.

'Shhh shhh it's OK kiddo. Come here, let me take a look at that hand for ya hmm?'

Letting out a small sigh of relief when the girl immediately stopped her tears, he took her small hand in his and clucked over the damage. He ran a thumb along the graze left by the gun tutting as she hissed and tried to pull her hand away, he noted the bruising from where he had stamped on it earlier and snorted in amusement.

'Just a few cuts and bruises you'll live. Next time you shoot me be aware of the recoil, honestly where did you grow up under a rock? Also don't use an injured hand when you can't shoot to begin with!'

Nodding quietly to Joker's scolding tone, Carly tried in vain to figure out what she was being told off for, the act of trying to shoot him or for not doing it properly? She supposed it didn't overly matter. Her eyes fell to his injured arm again before studying the clowns purple eyes, inhaling sharply she boldly placed her free hand against his cool forehead and smiled slightly.

'Well, you ain't turning yet sir' She offered her observation to Joker who cocked an unbelieving eyebrow at her and released her hand.

'No really sir your not. My – my Ma turned you see, I nursed her right up until the end and then'

Trailing off Carly shut her eyes tightly in a attempt to blot out the terrifying memories that came back to her in ferocious waves.

'-and then?' Joker enquired genuinely becoming quite intrigued by the young lady he has trodden on there was something more to her, something he wasn't getting, something he should remember.

'And then I bashed her head in with the iron.' She said turning her face her expression void of any emotion it was quite unnerving in one so young, to him it was quite beautiful to see.

'I bashed my Ma's head in with an iron and then watched my father die right in front of me. So yes sir I think I know when someone is turning and become what the officials claim are 'rioters' '

For a moment the pair sat in an awkward silence, screams, bangs and crashing rang out around them . Coughing slightly, Carly shifted her weight to relive a leg that was slowly going dead and studied the cuffs binding the Joker's hands together with curiosity.

'What you looking at?'

'Nothing!' Carly shrieked instantaneously before laughing slightly. 'I mean the cuffs are they like, you know, the regular ones?'

Frowning Joker looked down and gave a non-committal shrug before travelling back to wherever his mind had taken him to.

'The key? Do they take the same key sir?' Carly tried again shaking his good shoulder slightly in an attempt to grab the clowns attention.

'Hmm what? Oh right … the cuffs. I dunno toots I've never been given the key to test it out believe it or not' Joker eventually replied with a playful wink, which to his surprise earned him a slight smile as a response. He liked it, he mused silently to himself how the girl must have a very pretty smile when it was in it's full glory.

Nodding slightly Carly bit her lip and turned to crawl over to her fathers corpse. She took in every detail of his features putting them all to memory, she archived every smile he gave her, all the good times, the pride in his face, trying hard to ignore the millions of other times she had failed him, the disappointment. She couldn't say his death had been an awakening to mend her ways, to set the world to rights, no, no in fact she was about to commit the worst betrayal she could possibly come up with. Letting a tear roll down her cheek she bent over to kiss his cheek a final time.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do.' She whispered into his un-hearing ear.

'Oy kid! What are you doing over there?' Joker's voice carried through pulling her abruptly back to reality.

'Surviving.' Carly answered simply before delving her hand into her father's pockets to retrieve a large ring of keys.

It did not take her long to find the correct one before darting back to Joker's side and ramming the key into the lock, not daring to pause or look at his face for fear of losing her bottle and changing her mind. The cuffs clicked open with ease and fell to the ground with a clatter, the sound echoing about them as the clown sat in stunned silence before shaking his head violently.

'No no no no NO! Can you not do anything right? Are you really this incompetent or are you seriously trying to get on my nerves?' Joker spat angrily, completely at a loss in regards to her actions and not feeling at all comfortable or happy about it.'You just set me free? Just like that! Not one word of manipulation needed, no little white lies not even a 'Please don't kill me Mister Joker' This is not how we do things girl!'

'I can put the cuffs back on?'

Throwing her a warning glare Joker scowled in reply to her remark and shifted his weight with a 'humph'.

'I need to get out of the station. If I leave you cuffed then the corpses will find us and we'll both die, if I let you go, I stand at least a small chance of seeing the sunrise again. So I am sorry Joker, sir, if me not begging for my life offends you!'

Opening his mouth to argue her point Joker promptly closed it again with a chuckle. The girl was right. He really was the better option, dear god the world really had gone bonkers! Shaking his head in amusement Joker summoned up the remainder of his strength and hauled himself up to his feet.

Clumsily he fumbled about until his hand clasped around his pistol once more. He stumbled over to the cop and searched his cooling body for more ammunition and anything else he deemed of use.

'Hey get off him!' Carly yelled anger suddenly boiling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the clown loot her father's body.

'Calm down I need bullets more than this fellow will princess.' Joker mocked as he straightened to look at her with a boyish grin.

'You think your so big and clever but guess what ass hole you've lost just as much as the rest of us! Your little puppet is dead too!'

Carly heard the words escape her lips, she fought to contain them but yet again her fury set this red screen around her as if she were watching the entire thing on a TV set, powerless to stop the words that were surly her death sentence from passing her lips. She watched as Joker pushed bullets into his gun clearly listening to her outburst but his features remained expressionless. He moved silently over to the door before pausing and bowing his head just ever so slightly.

'If I were you I'd get something to defend yourself with. I'll get you out the station but you fall behind you die got it?' He instructed his voice thick yet monotone.

'Yes sir' Carly replied sharply before moving over to her father one final time and unfastening his Baton, her hand hovered over his police badge. Unfastening that too she pinned it to her shirt, she would never forget, never.

'Ready sir' Carly piped up her head still buzzing with confusion at Joker's lack of, well, anything to the news of his fallen lover.

'A Night Stick? Really?'

'It's electric, duh!'

Giving her a shrug that Carly took to be of approval Joker flew open the door and finally turned to face her with a wink.

'Let's go get'em kiddo'.


End file.
